Puzzles which challenge the intellectual capacity of a user are of rapidly growing interest and popularity. Most notable among these are the three dimensional puzzles such as the several varieties of puzzles in the form of regular solids (the cubic puzzles, for example) which have been developed and marketed.
Planar or two dimensional puzzles have the potential of presenting a like challenge in their solution and are also gaining in interest and popularity. In puzzles of this type a planar board is provided and pieces carrying indicia such as colors, numbers or symbols are moved on the board. The solution to the puzzle lies in moving the pieces to provide a predetermined indicia pattern. Puzzles of this type have the advantage of a certain degree of familiarity to the user in that they resemble in form the well known board games. By arranging the shape of the movable pieces, their relative positions on the board and the movements which may be made, the solution to these puzzles can present challenges of various degrees of complexity.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a two dimensional puzzle including a planar board and a plurality of pieces carrying indicia and movable on the board, whereby the solution to the puzzle lies in moving the pieces to satisfy predetermined indicia patterns.